


Make a Deal with the Devil (And Watch How You Burn)

by gloriouscacophony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouscacophony/pseuds/gloriouscacophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a deal with Lucifer: one night together for one year delaying the Apocalypse. But Gabriel can't keep his hands to himself when he sees his favorite brother and his favorite Winchester in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Deal with the Devil (And Watch How You Burn)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Dread (dreadelion.tumblr.com) for inspiring me to attempt to write a threesome.

 

 

 

“What do you want?” Sam asks, even though he knows what Lucifer’s here for: an agreement, permission to use Sam’s body and end the world.

Lucifer just shakes his head, eyes sparking with amusement. “Really, Sam?”

Sam’s grip on the demon knife tightens. Gabriel’s at the ready, his angel blade held out in a hand that’s shaking as he stands inches from Lucifer. Shaking from fear or anger or something else, Sam can’t tell.

They’re running out of options, and everyone knows it.

“There’s got to be something else.” He wracks his brain for something, anything, because if he doesn’t come up with something, Lucifer’s going to kill Gabriel, and then Dean and Cas and Bobby and everyone, anyone Sam’s ever cared for. _It’s not fair_ , he wants to cry out, but no one’s listening. If God was listening, he’d see his sons about to destroy each other and do something, but no bright light of revelation comes. There’s only Sam, pitifully armed and practically powerless.

“A year.”

The words are out of Sam’s mouth before he can decide whether or not he meant to speak. Lucifer turns from his brother, a look of consideration in his eyes. Gabriel doesn’t move, only watches as the devil approaches the younger Winchester.

“A year?”

Sam swallows thickly. “Give us a year, no apocalypse. You leave us alone for one year, and in exchange…”

“In exchange?” The words are spoken softly, as Lucifer circles Sam, trailing a frigid hand from shoulder to hip. Gabriel growls at that, but the noise is lost in the blood pounding in Sam’s ears.

“I- uh…” He has nothing, no idea what to tempt the devil with. The only thing he knows Lucifer wants, Sam can’t give him. Cold eyes consider him with a hungry look.

“Lucifer,” Gabriel says in a dangerous, low tone when Lucifer slides a hand up Sam’s chest.

“Brother, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous,” he murmurs without letting his eyes leave Sam’s.

“Lucifer, if you think I’m jealous of Sam, you’ve obviously been standing a little too long next to the fires.”

What? Sam thinks. He’d seen the way Lucifer and Gabriel had stood just a little too close, eyes locked in more than hatred. It had made something clench inside Sam’s guts, but he’d ignored the feeling, too much at stake to be distracted. But the blush staining Gabriel’s cheeks when Sam glances over belies his spluttered protestations. A feral, gleeful grin lights up Lucifer’s face as he slides behind Sam, pressing his lips just under Sam’s ear as he wraps his arms around Sam’s rigid, trembling torso.

“Maybe…or maybe you’re jealous of _me_.”

Why would Gabriel be jealous of Lucifer? Sam’s completely confused. And he should be moving away, far away, from the mouth breathing cool air against his throat. But he’s still waiting for Lucifer’s answer, what he wants in return for a year’s delay.

“I know how you look at him, Gabriel. I’ve seen your mind, and your thoughts toward Sam here are far from pure. I know what you dream of doing to him…”

Oh. _Oh_. The look on Gabriel’s face tells Sam that Lucifer is right, and if they had more time, Sam could find out more, but-

“I can give you a year, if-” He whispers quietly into Sam’s ear, and Gabriel strains to hear, but the words are meant for Sam alone. Whatever his brother whispers makes Sam gasp and flush. The determination on his face makes Gabriel’s heart seize.

“All right.”

“Wait, Sam, what did you give him? _What did you give him?_ ” Gabriel yells as Lucifer’s hold tightens. He moves forward, but he can’t reach Sam, held back by Lucifer’s power.

“Ah, ah, Gabriel. I’m afraid the honor of being the first angel to bed Sam Winchester goes to me. Don’t be a sore loser.”

Realization drains the color from Gabriel’s face. “Sam, you didn’t- you’re not-”

Sam grits his teeth and nods once. “One night for one year.”

Lucifer sucks at Sam’s neck, leaving a slight bruise that he laves with his tongue. “I’m feeling rather generous today. Could be persuaded to let you watch, Gabriel.”

Gabriel stares for a moment, then nods stiffly. If he was still trying to lie to himself, he’d say it’s only to make sure Lucifer doesn’t hurt Sam, or force him to agree to something far worse for all of them. He follows in a rush of wings when Lucifer disappears with Sam with a crack like ice breaking.

 

 

The bedroom is dark, lit by only a few lamps that spill out warm light. The sight of the bed and its blood-red sheets soaks Sam in panic, realization of what he’s agreed to do finally setting in. Lucifer sidles in front of him, a grin on his face like a pleased, sated housecat, and his cold hands reach for the buttons of Sam’s shirt. There’s a snap and Gabriel’s there, sitting in one of the armchairs, looking thunderous.

“If you hurt him, I swear I’ll-”

A low chuckle rumbles through Lucifer. “Only if he asks me to.”

Teeth nip at Sam’s exposed collarbone, and his shirt slides to the floor. Sam shivers, feeling exposed as Lucifer’s hands trail across his skin, brushing a nipple that peaks under his fingers. His mouth replaces his hand, and wet, cool breath makes Sam gasp as Lucifer’s tongue laps at his chest. Sam can see Gabriel’s hands clenched into fists on the chair arms before he closes his eyes, trying to hold in another gasp while Lucifer nibbles and sucks.

It’s been too long since he’s been with anyone, Sam tells himself. That’s why he’s leaning into the caress of Lucifer’s hands as they slide through his hair, why he lets his mouth fall open to let in the tongue lapping at his lips when Lucifer presses his mouth to Sam’s. He hadn’t agreed to enjoy this, could simply let Lucifer do what he wants. Sam tries to tell himself he’s reacting like he is because he’s craved _any_ affection, but he knows it’s a lie when he kisses back, eliciting a noise of surprise from both angels as he tugs at the shorter strands of Lucifer’s hair and lets his tongue slide into his mouth.

He should feel horrified and ashamed that Gabriel’s watching him give in, but the heat rising in him burns hotter regardless. Lucifer makes quick work of his pants and boxers, and Sam’s left standing naked and flushed, cock half-hard. Two pairs of hungry eyes roam his body, but only one set of hands touches him, leading him to sit on the bed while Lucifer makes quick work of his own clothes. His vessel is attractive, stocky and well-muscled, and Sam notices Gabriel can’t decide which naked man to watch.

Sam’s pushed back into the soft bedding and straddled, mouth claimed again. When Lucifer’s hand slips between them to fist around Sam’s dick, he moans brokenly and thrusts into the tight grip, arousal spreading like poison through his veins. Lucifer’s mouth leaves his to press wet kisses to his neck. His lips find the spot that makes Sam arch off the bed with a cry, and he knows that he’s lost the fight against himself. He _wants_ this, wants the angel pressed against him, even though it’s Lucifer. In exchange for a year without having to run, afraid for himself and Dean and Cas and Gabriel, he lets himself fall into sensation, ignoring every instinct to fight. He can’t risk doing this halfway, and he’s sick of constantly struggling. Sam reaches up and lets his hot, sweating hand grasp the other man’s cock, and Lucifer gasps in wide-eyed surprise, staring at Sam in shock.

“Is this what you want?” Sam breathes harshly. “Want my hands on you, want me to make you feel like no one else has-” He barely knows what he’s saying, but Lucifer’s reaction is tremendous. He moans at Sam’s words, his dick dribbling precome into Sam’s hand, and Sam grins. “I get it now. Never done this, have you, never fucked someone while you were trapped in a vessel-” Sam bites his lip - best not to remind Lucifer what he really wants. He’s never been good at this, dirty talk, but he’s going to give it all he’s got. “Is this what you wanted, my hand on you, making you hard, making you want to _come_ ,” he teases with a twist of his hand that has Lucifer fisting his hands in the sheets with a quiet cry.

There’s a soft groan from across the room. Sam looks over to Gabriel, and what he sees knocks the breath from him. The angel has unzipped his jeans and buried one hand inside, watching them with hooded, lust-blown golden eyes as he strokes himself.

Sam’s not the only one watching Gabriel. Lucifer’s hand has also stilled, eyes and attention fixed on his brother. Sam can practically feel Lucifer’s desire to go to Gabriel, because it’s the same urge he’s resisting. The look in his eyes is far too debauched for Sam not to want to kiss, to caress, to slide his hand in next to Gabriel’s and wring moans and cries from him as well. Sam leans up so that his lips brush Lucifer’s ear.

“Would it ruin our deal if Gabriel…?”

Lucifer finally looks back down at Sam, a wry, devious light back in his eyes. “Is that what you want,” he says, not needing to ask because he _knows_. As he looms over Sam, looking every bit as possessive as before, Sam manages to speak.

“Yes…but so do you.”

Lucifer studies him suspiciously. Sam can sense Gabriel’s attention, knows he’s heard every word, knows that now the angel is aware that his interest is every bit reciprocated. So it’s no surprise when, as soon as Lucifer breathes his name, Gabriel’s instantly there, clothes willed away, claiming his brother’s mouth with hard, angry kisses. He wrestles Lucifer off of Sam and shoves him roughly to the mattress, pinning Lucifer to the bed with archangel strength to rival his brother’s. He can tell there is more than hatred behind the scrape of Gabriel’s nails down Lucifer’s chest, the sharp press of hips, the bitten-back noises that both are making. There’s broken trust and loneliness and disappointment and more, and it awes Sam. But suddenly the angels are both sitting up and reaching out to him, and he’s pulled into a rough, wet kiss that sends his mind reeling as Gabriel’s tongue licks into his mouth and Lucifer moves behind him to bite into the meat of his shoulder and lap at the marks.

Sam’s trapped between them, no longer sure whose hands are where as he closes his eyes. Fingers brush his chest, trailing down to wrap around his dick, wringing breathy gasps from his parted lips that he’s never heard from himself. Fingertips drag down across the base of his spine and dip lower, suddenly slick as they stroke at his entrance. The sensation makes him tense up in surprise, eyes flying open.

Gabriel’s there with more deep, dirty kisses, whispering, “S’okay, Sammy,” as Lucifer presses one long finger inside, making him gasp again at the unfamiliar sensation. A kiss is pressed to the back of Sam’s neck as he’s stretched and stroked, leaving Sam reeling from the unexpectedly tender contact. The pain is still present, but it fades gradually as he tries to relax.

What he can see of Gabriel is definitely helping. The angel is flushed, dick hard and golden eyes blazing as he watches Sam writhe, teased by Lucifer’s fingers buried inside him and Gabriel’s own hand still wrapped around his cock, sliding over his shaft with slow, tight strokes. The sight makes Sam crave contact, his mouth watering imagining swallowing Gabriel down, just as he’s pictured while he jacked himself off in the shower countless times. He shoves Gabriel back, unable to simply watch any longer. Surprise and hurt flash across the angel’s features, but Sam licks his lips and lowers his head to lap at the precome beading at the tip of Gabriel’s cock. His hands hold Gabriel’s hips in a bruising grip while he lets his tongue explore, his eyes never leaving Gabriel’s.

“Sam,” Gabriel chokes out, voice wrecked.

And the farther he leans towards Gabriel, the more Sam exposes himself to Lucifer, who watches more of Gabriel’s cock disappear between Sam’s spit-slicked lips and twists his fingers deeper inside Sam at the sight.

“How you look right now,” Lucifer growls to them, getting a slow sultry smile from his brother in return. He responds by brushing his fingers against a spot that has Sam arching his back, Gabriel’s cock slipping from his mouth with an obscene _pop_ when Sam cries out. He fucks himself on Lucifer’s fingers, searching for that deliciously intense sensation, gasping and moaning each time he finds it. Lucifer’s other hand tangles in his sweat-drenched hair and tugs, but Sam’s moans are muffled as he swallows Gabriel down again.

“Fuck, Sam, your _mouth_ -”

But it’s not long before Sam leans away, a hand on Gabriel’s chest to steady himself as he turns to Lucifer. He licks his palm slowly and thoroughly, watching Lucifer’s eyes blacken with sheer lust as Sam’s spit-soaked hand curls around his dick and tugs in quick, rough strokes.

“Do it. Fuck me,” he barks out through gritted teeth. The voice in his head that warns him about commanding Lucifer to do anything was a terrible idea is silenced by the flames of heated arousal that are threatening to burn him alive. “I want you to. _Fuck me_.”

Lucifer turns Sam forward and rams into him, buried to the hilt before Sam can blink. Pain and surprise make him shout, but Gabriel is there, kissing and caressing him through until Lucifer hits that spot inside him that overwhelms the discomfort and soon has Sam pushing back, craving more. Then Gabriel leans to press his mouth to Lucifer’s jaw, murmuring something in Enochian that has his brother moaning quietly. Sam swivels his hips at the sound, fucking himself on Lucifer’s cock as Gabriel teases both of them with kisses, caresses, sharp nips of teeth. Gabriel’s pushing Sam up and back until they’re pressed against each other, and he can kiss Sam hot and wet while he reaches back to Lucifer’s chest, splaying his palm there to balance as he grinds down on Sam.

It’s overwhelming, the stretch of his ass around Lucifer’s cock and the slide of his own erection against Gabriel’s. Gasps and moans from all three pepper the air, and Sam can’t decide where to focus as the heat coiling within him builds. They’re a tangle of limbs and greedy, panting mouths and without warning, he’s on the edge.

“Harder, _harder_ ,” he whines, and both angels comply. Lucifer leans down and murmurs, “That’s it, Sam, let us,” in a voice laced with sin as he pounds into Sam.

Sam cries out, coming hard over Gabe’s hand. He’s still gasping through the aftershocks when Lucifer bites down on his shoulder and spills into him, filling him with liquid heat. When Sam recovers enough to tend to Gabriel, the angel soon groans out his name and shudders through his own release. They collapse to the bed in a sticky pile, Sam nestled in the middle. Possessive arms encircle him from either side, but it’s Lucifer Sam kisses, thoroughly sated and sleepy, even as his hand reaches back to Gabriel to entwine the other angel’s fingers with his own.

Lucifer tenses when Sam nibbles his lip, lets his tongue explore the angel’s mouth, but soon he’s pliant, kissing Sam back. When Sam finally pulls back to take a breath, Lucifer fixes him with a look that’s almost sad.

When Sam wakes up, he’s back in his bed at Bobby’s. The reminder of his deal is present in the aching twinge in his lower back and the short, sleeping angel sharing his bed. He’ll have to tell Bobby, Dean, and Cas an abbreviated version of what happened, but for now he clings to Gabriel, reveling that he’s allowed to touch him now. He has one year to learn how to stop the apocalypse, but also one year to learn Gabriel’s body, and he isn’t going to waste it.

**Author's Note:**

> Cover stock: pinkbabey.deviantart.com, beautiful-evil.deviantart.com  
> Cover font: 1001 Fonts


End file.
